


没有影子的人

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: popi上有人点的梗July天生是没有影子的人，所以即使August是月光，也没有办法照亮他。
Relationships: August/July (A3!)
Kudos: 4





	没有影子的人

July坐在床沿，慢条斯理地把黑色丝袜从脚踝拉到腿根。然后他点了一支纸烟，女士抽的那种、纤细且粗糙的手工卷烟，劣质烟草和玫瑰花瓣露在空气里，撩烧出青色的烟雾。烟是躺在他身边的那个男人送的，只有笑容宛如天使的男人才会有这种品味。

而他不是天使。July夹着烟卷，冷漠地想，火星烫到他的指尖。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”浅色头发的男人发问。他不知道什么时候醒的，July也没有所谓。他在意的是对方甜如蜂蜜的温润嗓音和装模做样的安心氛围。

“嗯，托你的福。”他说。

July站起来，挂在他腿上的被单被狠狠地拽了一下，叮叮咚咚掉了一地不堪。他弯下腰，捡起扔在地上的皮质短裙和高跟鞋，随意穿好。手从脖颈后绕过去，用艳紫色的长发把脖子上的痕迹盖住。

August突然开口：“你不适合白衬衫。”

July诧异地看了他一眼。多情又温柔的男人趴在白色的被单里，托腮微笑宛如美丽的神祗：“还是酒红色的比较好。”

“是吗？”July耸耸肩。他拉紧腰带，从沙发上拎起那个黑色塑料袋，头也不回地关上了门。

July是没有影子的人。

负责测试的考官说，他非常适合他们这一行：无法在摄像机里留下影像、光滑的物体不会反光他的存在。你天生注定与黑暗相伴，他们兴奋地评价他。July不在乎，皱着眉头把涂着毒药的小刀插进他们的心脏。

他站在步行街的中央，盯着橱窗的玻璃柜发愣，像先前无数次做过的那样。

——那里人来人往，唯独没有他的模样。

他第一次和August见面的时候，是在一个阴暗的安全屋。他一进门，那个糖果色的男人正好背对着他坐在唯一一张椅子上。那是一张破旧的吧台椅，离地面很高。他把双手撑在钢制的部分，修长的腿使劲往下抻，足尖蹬在水泥地板上，一边快乐地哼着歌，一边孩子似的让椅子呼啦啦地转，连带风衣下摆一起飞起来。

你好你好，我正忙着呢。他轻飘飘地说。水在柜子的底层，想喝自己去拿……放心好了。他猛然一个停顿，正好面对着July。我没有放毒。

这种事情需要说得那么明白吗？July说。

哎呀，你的表情好可怕。August笑嘻嘻地从椅子上跳下来。没有人告诉过你吗？

我又看不到。July摸了摸自己的脸。

他确实不知道自己是什么表情。后来有一次August坐在炸药桶上和他接吻的时候，拉过他的指尖，让他闭上眼睛摸彼此的脸：就是这样的感觉。

July什么都没感觉到。他只触碰到August那张天真清纯的面容上，像花瓣一样细细的、丝绸一样的绒毛，还有流淌着密糖的血管散发的温度。

July的脸贴在冰冷的镜面上。盥洗室常年潮湿，空气伸出触手，黏在他苍白的皮肤上。他盯着光滑的玻璃，恍惚地想到，啊，那里还是没有自己。他紫色的、染了许多次的头发一根根地铺散开来，像塞壬满头的海蛇，想到这里他就忍不住笑。

镜面里的August看起来又温柔又痴情，紫色的眼眸像橱窗里的薰衣草干花和水晶。他漂亮干净，July想，又在心里补充：还很健康。他把他的脑袋按在镜子上，他们以某种最原始的姿态赤裸地拥抱着。

真奇怪。July的耳环一下一下贴着镜子摇晃，划拉出刺耳的声响。他又凝视起镜子，恍惚间觉得，自己是被两个August拥抱着。

他和August搭档这么长时间，也没能如愿以偿地培养出所谓感情。某一次在他高潮的间隙，August贴在他的耳边告诉他，他捡到了一个孩子，和July一样偏执的孩子。我找到家人了，August按着他的腰说。

July冷漠又浓情蜜意地吻他，去你的家人。他当时以为他在说荤段子，可能在某次任务、哪个酒吧里学会的。

他喘着气，看到镜子里August的虚像，突然觉得遥不可及。他伸出手去，按到发白的、冰冷的影子，在他的掌心里慢慢地消融了。

被April反制的那个瞬间，July的世界突然颠倒了——海平面降下了巨大的月亮。

他看见月光刺破波澜，如潮水涌向人间。December瘦小的身影被拉得很长很长，像高大的巨人；而April的影子被烙印在不规则的水洼里，藏起很多的秘密。

他闭上眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> *July没有影子，所以即使August是光，也没有办法照亮他。


End file.
